High school way
by Nodi Lovin'You
Summary: story about a girl moved from Ohio to California, how would she fit her new life, new friends and most important new Boyfriend?


I moved in newly to California with my mom and my little sister after my dad cheated on mom.

I don't know anyone in here or in my new school and to be honest, I wasn't so happy with all these scary looks that everyone faces to me . .

Chapter 1

Just ignore!

I woke up with the sound of the alarm to get ready for my first day at school. Mom and Liss were still asleep, I had my breakfast and got dressed and waited the bus. I've heard it coming so I kissed mom's and Liss' forehead and went out.

As I got in the bus some of the students welcomed me with weird looks on their faces. I tried to smile and hurried to find an empty seat. I started to look at everyone, most of them were half asleep, one of them is reading, some of them had headphones on their ears, and me . . I was doing nothing but watching them.

The bus has stopped to have one more student. The door was opened, in the first I could only see shadows of a guy, then he came up! He started hand-shaking his friends in a cool way, then he came to me. I moved my sight to the window to avoid looking at him, not because I didn't like him, but because he was so attractive, if I looked into his green eyes I would fall in them and never get up again.

"Excuse me" he said with a gentle accent.

I looked in his direction when he said "You're sitting in my seat" with a smile.

I tried to not look weak or I fall with him like the other girls did " Oh sorry! I didn't see any name on it!" and moved my sight back to the window.

"okay then, I'll take the seat next to you" pointing to the other seat.

I didn't say anything as he moved to sit next to me.

"You're new, aren't you?" he asked looking at me.

"Yeah I am, you should've noticed that before you tell me I'm sitting in your seat!"

"haha sorry" with a smile.

"I'm Joe by the way"

"Inna" I said it as we shake hands

We finally arrived to school, I waited until Joe get out, I went behind him. I noticed that I was stalking him, when a blond girl ran fast hugging him and trying to reach his lips, I looked away. I started walking in the yards, I get that weird looks I had in the bus. "HELL YEAH I AM NEW!" I really wanted to shout it but I couldn't.

Again, I saw Joe, he was with a guy this time, not with a "Blondy"

'Don't look at him, Don't look at him, he already have a girlfriend, look away' I kept telling that to myself when I heard someone shouting "Hey Inna!"

None knows my name except him.

"Hey, Joe" I finally said

" This is my dude David, and this is the new girl I told you about" he tried to low his voice at the last part but I already heard it!

Did he just said that? Omg! I bet he's fast at spreading gossips!

"Nice to meet you, David" I tried to fake a smile after what I heard.

"Nice to meet you too"

Then the bell rang . .

"Come with me Inna, we're in the same class"

I went with him, and we walked in silence. As we entered the class he said "won't you take my seat here too?"

"No, I'll find one far from you" I said it with joking accent.

"Well, I guess you won't find one" and he was right! There was only one seat lift in front of him ..

I had no choice so I took it.

The class was long and boring as the ones I used to be in in Ohio. Finally the bell rang. Joe waited me outside.

"if you want we can .."

"HOLD ON B*TCH!" that was the blondy I saw since I walked in.

She was Red-faced running to face me

"what the hell are you doing? Did I just see you flirting him?"

" I wasn't.."

"STOP Anglia! Stop your drama, I'm not yours anymore can't you just get it?" that was Joe ..

"I .. I .. " she couldn't finish the sentence and ran crying.

I was standing kinda shocked, what made her thinks I flirted him? I didn't even say anything yet.

"I'm sorry for that, I wont cause any other trouble for you" and he went away before I could say anything.

Everyone was looking at me and whispering. Cool, now I'm the trouble's girl! That's exactly what I needed!  
I kept telling myself "Just ignore them"


End file.
